The Land of Stories: A Twilight Adventure
by HonduranGleek
Summary: TLOS/Twilight crossover. Edward/Alex/Bella/Jacob love triangle. Who will win?
1. Summary

What would happen if after the events of _Worlds Collide_ Alex Bailey decides to travel into one of her favourite books, Twilight, to meet Edward Cullen?


	2. Happily Ever After, after all?

I know everything's fixed up.

And I know what Arthur is back into _King Arthur.  
_Ugh.

It's been a while since I've acted like a regular teenager. I mean, I'm sixteen years old now. And _yes,_ I'm the freaking fairy-godmother, but, am I really happy?

My name is Alex Bailey, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm in love of a vampire from a novel.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh at the _twihard _girl who fell in love with Edward Cullen.  
I mean... the movies came out in 2009 and I was like, eight years old so I totally disregarded them, but now, _ugh!_  
_I still have the vial with grandmas' potion. Just in case_.  
Conner is already so taller than me, and he started to get buffed up. He isn't the lanky guy he used to be, but I'm still that scrawny girl with no gracious looks at all. _I mean_, they all say I'm cute and all, but, it's not like I'm _hot_.

And I don't like that, either.  
When I discovered the _Twilight _books, I read them all in one go. Yeah. All of them. The six books.  
"YOU'RE SUCH A NERD!", Conner said, grinning.  
He eyed the _Twilight_ books in my hands, and I couldn't help but scowl at him, while blushing.  
"SHUT UP. They're good books. Nothing like the movies," I said. "It's like reading a modern version of an Austen book."  
"Yeah, right... _nerd!"_, he yelled, walking away.

I was bored, really bored, and everything was under control in the Land of Stories. And... What could go wrong if I just took a peek into Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight Universe_? Getting bitten by _vegetarian_ vampires?  
Yeah, right.  
I opened the vial and poured three small drops into _Twilight's_ chapter one, _First Sight_, and as usual, a beam came out of the book.

It wouldn't be a good idea if I just disappeared, right?  
I grabbed a post-it, closed the book and stuck it into its cover and wrote:

_I'M VISITING FORKS, CONNER._

_PLEASE TAKE CARE OF THIS BOOK UNTIL I COME BACK._

_ALEX._

I left the book in my bed and opened it.

It was time to finally meet Edward Cullen and his family. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw all of the words around me form Meyer's version of Pheonix. However... I was in the middle of the highway. The book fell two meters ahead of me, just under a car.  
_Crap. I totally forgot that Reneé drove Bella to the airport at the beginning._

I snapped and I was instantly transported to a safe spot, with the book in my hands.  
Damn.

_How am I going to get to Forks? I don't even know Phoenix!_  
_Crap, crap, crap._

I sighed, and relaxed. I spawned a satchel and clutched _Twilight_ inside. I tried to picture Bella's description of the Forks Institute.

_The building was, like almost everything else in the town, next to the road. It was not obvious that it was a school, I just stopped thanks to the sign indicating that it was the Forks High School. It looked like a set of those exchange houses in holiday times built with maroon bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs that at first sight I couldn't see it in its entirety._

I focused hard into that thought and snapped my fingers. I opened them, doubtfully. What if I happened to appear right in the middle of nowhere?

But no. I was just across the street of Forks institute...

And just across me, a silver Volvo was taking off.  
I felt my heart thumping excitedly.

I snapped my fingers again. I tried to picture a shield against my thoughts. I wouldn't like to have the Cullens' know beforehand I was here. I just hope Alice doesn't see me before I decide to do something.  
_Oh, gosh. Should I go back? Or should I just stick with the plan?_

It wouldn't matter, though. Everyone started to get out of the building, so I decided I needed to figure out how to get _transferred _here...

Shit.

I needed to go back.


End file.
